So Oblivious
by Netherlandsforever
Summary: Ron and Hermione are both oblivious. And they both can't sleep. Why? What happens when they meet in the Common Room? Short and sweet!


  
So Oblivious   
A/N This is my short ficlet which takes place during 6th year. Ron and Hermione... and possibly Ginny and Harry in a sequel? Tell me if you would like one.   
  
Read my other story Confusion! Review it! Love it! Oh, I don't care... just as long as you read it I will love you for ever.   
  
All characters belong to J.K. Unfortunately, she had the idea, and I did not, so she kind of beat me to the chase and took over the world (well, it's true. She actually did take over the world in a sort of sense). But. The plot is mine. It belongs to me. Thank you. I'm just babbling, aren't I? Okay. One last thing to say.   
  
Dedicated to my friend Peter, because we were so oblivious for so many years.   
  
~*~   
  
Hermione Granger couldn't sleep. The giggles coming from Lavender's bed were SO annoying! Hermione had been invited to join their gossip fest, and usually she did, but tonight she needed some serious thinking to herself.   
  
It was their secret, and only theirs. The secret that Hermione Granger actually LIKED to paint her toenails and take stupid quizzes in Witch Weekly. Well, sometimes. Ginny Weasley usually came into their dorm on Saturday nights as well, but she hadn't shown up tonight.   
  
Ginny Weasley, who was no longer shy and who no longer blushed furiously whenever Harry was 50 feet away from her was Hermione's best friend. Now in their 5th and 6th year, they had been best friends since the summer between Hermione's 4th and 5th. And it was a good thing she didn't blush and stammer anymore when Harry was around as that wouldn't have given a very good impression, and Ginny and Harry clearly both fancied each other. Of course, neither of them would admit or do anything anything about it, but that would soon change. Hermione had decided that. This had been going on long enough.   
  
*People can be so oblivious sometimes,* Hermione tutted to herself. As she was trying to think of dreams and falling asleep, she heard Lavender and Parvati go to bed. 1 sheep. ... 2 sheep. ... 3 sheep. ... Hermione kept counting, but it was useless. The sheep were not going to help her fall asleep. She sat up and rearranged the covers. Then she flopped back onto her pillow with a frustrated sigh. She could not fall asleep.   
  
You see, Hermione had just gotten a letter from Viktor Krum. They had been going out since that summer between 4th and 5th and recently his letters had been coming more often. With every word that he wrote, Hermione was starting to become more grossed out by him than ever before. She didn't think she would live if she had to read another 'your eyes are like...' . She needed to get out of this relationship, she knew. The problem was how.   
  
There was also another thing bothering Hermione. It was her guilt. She had been going out with Viktor for a long time, but had never fallen in love with him like she had expected. She kept on thinking that if she stayed with him, she would eventually fall in love with him, and once she did, she could stop her other feelings. But those other feelings kept coming stronger than before, and no matter what she did, they would NOT GO AWAY!!!!   
  
Knowing she was stuck with them, Hermione had decided she needed to break up with Viktor. Maybe then, he would realise that she had feelings for him. For who, you ask. Well, for our red-headed knight in shining armour, of course. Dear old Ickle Ronniekins.   
  
Ron. Oh, Ron. Forgetful, tempered Ron. Ron who was so- so ANNOYING, and yet-   
  
Ron. Brave, funny, able-to-make-Hermione-Granger-blush Ronald Weasley. And she was completely in love with him. She felt like she was going to explode with love for him any second and that wasn't the way she wanted to tell him.   
  
Okay. She couldn't saty here and torture herself any longer. She needed to go... somewhere... The Common Room, probably.   
  
Hermione climbed out of bed and started to walk down the girls' stairs. She was almost at the bottom when she noticed a head sitting attached to a body on the floor near the fire. She would have turned around and gone straight back up had he not turned around and grinned at her. She took all the courage she had, and used it right then. She sat down next to him on the ground.   
  
" Hi, Ron," she said. He smiled in return and raised his left hand slightly. *so sexy* thought Hermione, then her eyes widened at what she had just thought. They sat in silence for a long time, simply staring at the flames. Ron cleared his throat and Hermione looked at him. He looked very, very cute.   
  
"Can't sleep either?" he asked, staring into her eyes. Hermione sighed and looked away.   
"No. It's Viktor, he-" she started to reply but she was cut off by Ron who had snorted at the sound of his name.   
"Vicky?" he asked laughingly.   
"Dont' call him that. Besides, it's nothing bad. I'm just thinking that maybe Viktor isn't right for me. I think I might break up with him, that's all.   
"You're breaking up with him?" Ron asked, sitting up suddenly. Hermione sat up too.   
"I just said that, didn't I?" she replied.   
"Why?" asked Ron, ignoring her last comment.   
"Well, I suppose- It's just that- I- Well," Hermione cringed at the sound of herself. She needed to speak English. She told herself to be a Gryffindor and continued.   
"I don't really like Viktor. Lately, I've been having these feelings for someone else that I don't really thnik I should be having. I mean, we're so wrong for each other, but when I'm with him, it just feels so right. I'm not really sure about them. They're not like anything I've ever felt before. I don't really know what to do... Oh my God, I'm not making any sense, just ignore that.   
" No," Ron replied," You make a lot of sense..." Hermione looked at him in shock. Ron continued.   
"I know exactly how you feel. Because I've been feeling it too. But it's even harder because I've been feeling them forever..." They lapsed into silence again, then spoke at the same time.   
  
"Who is it?'' they asked, then laughed nervously.   
''You go first,'' Hermione said. Ron looked horrified. But he took her hand in his and Hermione felt a tingle at his touch.   
''Okay, but you have to promise not to freak out,'' he said.   
"I promise,'' said Hermione. Suddenly, she realised she didn't want to know anymore. It might be someone awful like Pansy Parkinson or someone. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for him to speak. She opened her eyes and was about to say 'well?' but the sight before her made her stop. Ron was leaning in, his eyes closed, and their lips very close. Hermione closed her eyes again and their lips touched softly. Hermione put her hadn on hs cheek as the kiss deepened and he pulled her closer by outting his arm wround her waist. Hermione didn't think she would need to tell him after all...   
  
Behind the couch, Ginny (who had heard Hermione go downstairs and followed) and Harry (who had come looking for Ron), grinned at each other.   
"Finally," Ginny whispered.   
"I know. They were being so oblivious to it all," Harry agreed.   
  
  
The End   
~*~   
  
Okay, so I'm thinking about doing a Ginny and Harry sequel to this... What do you think? Please review!   
-Adrianna   
  



End file.
